Fairy Dreams
by Romanticloverheart
Summary: Solo puedo deciros que trata se sueños...Y habrá romance de las parejas como Natsu x Lucy Gray x Juvia y cosas de estas... Y Pueda que contenga Lemon/Lime/Lemmon/sexo o como lo queráis llamar en alguno de los capítulos.
1. Chapter 1 Gray

**Bienvenidos a esta historia...**

__Natsu:Si,si,si...que todos los lectores lo saben.

Romanticloverheart(yo): Cállate! Puto dragón de las narices!(digo con un cable cargado de electricidad)

Natsu:Waaaaaa! Lucy socorro!La escritora asesina me quiere mataaaar!(lo dice temblando)

Lucy:Pues deja de sacarla de casillas!La has sacado se su casilla 10 veces!Esas se ha controlado pero ahora te quiere hacer dragón asado para ogros!

Gray:Ja,ja,ja...¿hay alguien detrás mia?(lo dijo cada vez con más miedo)

Romanticloverheart(yo):DEJAD DE UNA VEZ QUE TERMINE CON LA MUÑETERA INTRO DE LAS NARIIIIIIIIIICCCEESSSSSS!AAAAAARRRGHHHHH!(GRITO Y HAGO QUE TODOS HUYAN...)

**En el lugar donde todos se escondieron...**

****Gildarts:Esa niña autora de casi 12 años da miedo...(comentó Gildarts temblando y sorprendiendo a todos que esa niña asustase a Gildarts)

Erza:Será mejor que no hagamos ruido o nos descubrirá...

Romanticloverheart(yo):Entregadme a Natsu y Gray y os dejaré!(digo/ordeno y los chicos/as sacaron a Natsu y Gray que estaban abrazados entre sí) JA JA JA!(risa malvada con sonidos de electrocutación)

Yo:Lo siento por esta penosa introducción de primer capítulo...(y ahora es cuando exagero demasiado y me voy llorando a un rincón)Seguid sin mi ...

* * *

Todo el gremio Fairy Tail y otros gremios estaban haciendo fiesta en todo Crocus y pasaba lo normal:Natsu,Gray,Gajeel y Sting luchando e a la vez

destruyendo algo por ahi, las chicas haciendo concursos,otras jugando,y las más peligrosas para los chicos las que estaban de compras...

Toda esa fiesta acabo cuando llegó las cuatro de la magrugada...

Esta vez iremos a ver el sueño de Gray...

Gray(niño):Yupiiii!Muere asquero zombie!(jugando a la play mágica)

Lyon(bebé):Papu papu!

Gray:Urusai baaaaka!

Lyon:Bua...Bua...Bua...!

Ultear:Gray-niichan no se hace eso a nuestro hermanito

Gray:Tsk...

Ur:Ya regresé...¿y se llanto?Gray no me digas que has heho llorar a Lyon,¿verdad?

Gray:Maldito bebe de mierda...

Ur:No digas palabrotas crío

Gray:Y tu no te metas donde no te llaman!

Ur:Oe,renacuajo me estás desafiando,eh!?

Ultear:Otra ve igua,me pegunto po qué tendré esta famillia tan rara...pero asi e mejor!

* * *

Es un poco corto pero creo que en Halloween (mi cumpleaños) esté de buen humor y suba capitulos largos con humor y si quereis que os asegure el

sueño de un personaje decídmelo y lo escribiré una idea para eso!


	2. Chapter 2 Juvia

**Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**Natsu y Gray(quemaditos):Aye...!**

**Romaticloverheart(yo)(aura maligna roja):Bueno esta vez continuaremos con Juvia más bien con su** **_supermegaimaginación._**

**Wendy:Esta historia puede hacer que algunos lectores se desangren por lo que la mayoría de nosotras estaremos vigilando un "poco"**

**Erza:Exacto! Y esta vez me esforzaré en vendar bien a la gente!**

**Todos los chicos sufren un escalofrío en la espalda.**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Seguid sin mi que tengo que ordenar todo para que no surja ningún problema...**

**ADVERTENCIA:CONTIENE ALGO DE LEMMON/LEMON/LIME/SEXO/APAREAMIENTO HUMANO/REPRODUCCIÓN HUMANO O COMO LO QUIERAN LLAMAR...**

* * *

_SUEÑO DE JUVIA..._

Juvia(normal es decir como en el anime sonrojada):Gray-sama...

Gray:Juvia...esto...y-yo ... te quería preguntar si querías tener una cita conmigo...

Juvia:Claro...Gray-sama...

_**2 horas después...**_

Todo Fairy Tail estaba celecrando la cita de esa estaba en un rincón llorando por perder a Gray,mesas volando,magia

descontrolada,gente insconciente,peleas,risas...TODO NORMAL COMO SIEMPRE!

_**En la cita...(en un restaurante de los caros)**_

Juvia llevaba el mismo modelo que cuando estaban en La Torre Del Paraíso en la fiesta y Gray Igual.

Gray:Siempre quise pedirte esto...(sacando una cajita...)

Juvia:Gray-sama...

Gray:Mira...(abriendo la caja y...)

Juvia: A ver...(quedó estática cuando vio lo que era...)

Gray :Este es mi tesero desde que te vi...

Juvia:CERDO IMBÉCIL!(golpeándole con un martillo de hierro de 8.5kg en la cabeza)

Gray:Pero si solo es un consolador mujer!

Juvia(sonrojada):Pero si aún soy virgen y no me masturbo!(gritó a lo que todo el mundo se enteró e incluso los de Fairy Tail que espiaban y las

chicas estaban muy sonrojadas)

Gray:Entonces eso significa que seré yo quien tome tu virginidad...hmmm...(relamiéndose los lavios y el colmillo derecho)

Juvia:Gray-sama contrólese...

Gray se llevó a la fuerza a Juvia a un hotel y la tumbó en la cama de la habitación alquilada roja todo muy sensual y la desnudó y la besó

apasionalmente y salvajemente.

Juvia(sin oponerse):Gray-sa-sama

Gray:Ssshhhh cállate un acto es más que 1000 palabras...

Siguió con los besos hasta su pechos y empezó a jugar con ellas.

Hizo un recorrido se besos hasta su parte íntima y empezó a lamer y meter y sacar la lengua de la parte íntima de Juvia...

Juvia:Ahhhhh...Gray-sama!(llegó al climax/fin/orgasmo o como lo quieran llamar...)

Gray:Eres muy sensible...(la besó)

Gray metió su amiguito/polla/pene/parte noble u otro,en la cueva de Juvia hasta que llegó a su barrera y con una fuerte enbestida la rompió.

Juvia:KKKyyyyyaaaaaaaaa!(que hasta los espías de Fairy Tail que estaban viendo eso se sonrojaron y oyeron)

Continuaron con ese acto hasta que los dos terminaron.

Gray:Juvia,¿aceptas a ser mi esposa y madre de mis hijos?

Juvia:Juvia acepta encantada!(abrazándolo)

* * *

_**5 AÑOS DESPUÉS...**_

Gray:Prestad atención!Juvia está embarazada!

Eso sorprendió a todo el mundo...

**FIN...**

* * *

**Espero que a todos os haya gustado este capítulo y que nadie se haya...desangrado o masturbado por el acto de "eso".**

**Y seguramente subiré cada dos días!Y Feliz Halloween!**


	3. Chapter 3 Natsu

**Hola a todos seguramente ahora subiré un capítulo lo más rápido posible.**

**Wendy:No volveré a subirme a un avión de pena,que casi me acosan!(enfadada infando los mofletes)**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Y a mi casi me vomitan encima los malnacidos Dragon Slayer por sus estúpdas nauseas...(enfadada)**

**Lucy:Pero has tenido suerte de que no te babearan...**

**Erza:Yo he estado bien(haciendo que todo el mundo excepto Jeral la miraran con mala cara).**

**Y así comenzó otra de las miles peleas que habrá...**

* * *

**__****SUEÑO DE NATSU...**

Natsu(vestido de hipi):Paz y amor troncos...

Gray:Deja de hacer el gilipollas con ese traje,cerebro de carbón!

Natsu:Repite lo que has dicho princesita del hielo!

Gray:Me estás desafiando,eh?!

Erza:Os estáis peleando,par de imbéciles?

Gray:No,claro que no!Somos los mejores amigos del mundo mundial!

Natsu:Aye!

Lucy:Otra vez Happy dos...

Natsu:Vamos a casa,Luce...(juguetón)

Lucy:Vale...Venga vamos...

Mientras salían del gremio siendo mirados por todo el gremio ellos se dieron de la mano.

**En la casa de Lucy...**

Natsu:Tengo hambreee!

Lucy:Espérate 5 minutos,mientras puedes ducharte.

Natsu:Pero quiero ducharme contigoooo...

Lucy(sonrojada):Te duchas solitoooo!

Natsu:Nooo quiero...

Lucy:Si te duchas solito te dejo dormir conmigo esta noche(Natsu aceptó ese trato gustósamente)

Natsu:Valee!

Mientras conversaban Happy estaba volando y flotando en frente de la ventana de la cocina de Lucy haciendo e a la vez grabando todito.

_A la hora de comer..._

Natsu:Qué rico está todo!Creo que debería venir cada día a comer aquí!

Lucy:Pues claro que puedes!

_Después de que terminaran de comer..._

Natsu:Lu-lucy...

Lucy:¿Si?

Natsu:Quiero tener un...blacubla

Lucy:¿No he entendio el final me lo repites?

Natsu:Quiero tener un bebé contigo...

Lucy*sonrojada y shockeada*:...

Natsu:¿Qué me dices?

Lucy:Pero... por qué quieres tener un bebé conmigo?

Natsu:Porque te quiero... no te amo!

Lucy:Yo también!

Natsu:Pues los tengamos rápido!

Lucy*sonrojada*:Pero no tan rápido...

Natsu:Tarde(acostándola en la cama dando caricias al cuello de Lucy).

Lucy:Ahhh...

Natsu(paró de dar caricias):Si quieres más me lo tendrás que pedir...Lu-ceee(seductoramente)

Lucy:Por favor Natsu,sigue...

Natsu:Como ordene mi estrellita...

Empezó a desnudarla lentamente torturando a Lucy con la blusa y luego con el sujetador tirándolas al sillón mientras el pobre Happy empezaba a desangrar por ese

espectáculo vivo y en directo ese acto...por lo que Mirajane apareció de la nada y puso una cámara mágica que fue destruida por Erza ya que dijo que eso era muy íntimo...

mientras había guerra de grabar o no ese acto Natsu y Lucy seguían con ese siguió y empezó darle caricias a esos pechos.

Los dos acabaron desnudos por lo que Natsu se acercó a la parte íntima de Lucy y la lamió sacando gemidos de Lucy haciendo que Natsu se excitara más,

siguió lamiéndolo haciendo que Lucy pusiera las dos manos en la cabeza de Natsu haciendo que pareciera una mini penetración en el interior de Lucy con la lengua

Natsu quería seguir pero derepente Lucy tuvo un orgamo por las oleadas de placer.

Lucy:Ahhh...Natsu...*sonrojada con la respiración entre cortada*

Natsu:Delicioso...hmm...

Lucy:Ahora me toca a mi...(seductoramente)

Natsu:No te atrevas...Ahhh...

Lucy no le hizo caso y empezó a masajear "el amiguito de Natsu arriba y abajo" ,luego se agachó y se acercó más al "amiguito"y lamió la parte de arriba sacando otro

gemido de Natsu.

Después empezó a lamerlo de arriba y abajo dando miles de oleadas de placer a Natsu,entonces se separó del "amiguito" y besó a Natsu,y regresó con el "amiguito"

lamiendolo como si fuese un polo pero derepente él también tuvo un orgasmo sonrojado y con la respiración se tragó todo el semen de Natsu.

Natsu:No puedo aguanto más...

Lucy:Hazlo...yo también te deseo...

Natsu cogió a su "amiguito"frotándolo antes de que entrase en la parte íntima de metió lentamente hasta que llegó al himen(barrera)y lo atraveso furtemente

haciendo que Lucy gritase de ó el saca y mete tcada vez más rápido hasta que sentían el orgasmo cerca...

Lucy:Na-natsu...me vengo...

Natsu:Yo también...

Las embestidas eran más lentas pero profunadas hasta que acabaron...

Natsu:Buenas noches...

Lucy:Igualmente...

Esos se durmieron e igual Titainia y La Demonio junto con Happy...Esa pelea destruyó un cuarto de Magnolia...pobre Macarow que tendrá que pagarlo y seguramente

ir a un juicio...

* * *

**6 AÑOS DESPUÉS...**

Lucy:NATSU DRAGNEEL!No saldrás de casa hasta que limpies los destrozos que has causado!

Natsu:No es justo!Estaba jugando con Nashi,Sophia,Aki y Lulú!(Nashi,Sophia,Aki y Lulú son cuatrillizas{es como gemelas pero en cuatro y parecidas})

Lucy:Nada de eso...(lo dijo con voz aterradora)

Natsu:H-hai!

Natsu lo ordenó todo y escapó con las niñas.

Lucy:No se cómo me enamoré de este chico...pero...me gusta así...

_**En el gremio...**_

Todos se reían de Natsu ya que escapó otra vez.

Y las supuestas novias o esposas se enfadaron y golpeó a sus chicos por burlarse y ahora fueron los demás chicos por lo que Natsu se partió de risa y a este lo golpeó Lucy

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo!Lo siento por no actualizar pronto pero es que tenia que estudiar...Por lo que os recompenso con esta historia larga.**

**Natsu:No es verdad,has estado leyendo otras historias y viendo videos en YouTube y...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Cállate dragón de mierda!**

**Bueno hasta la próxima actualización!Nya~**


	4. Chapter 4 Lucy

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Hola a todos!**

**Gajeel:¿Ya está preparado mi escenario?**

**Max:Sí,por cierto...¿Para qué lo querías?**

**Gajeel:Es una sorpresita...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):hmmm...no sé por qué.pero tengo una mala sensación...**

**_EL COMIENZO DE LA SORPRESITA DE GAJEEL..._**

**Gajeel:Se la dedico a todos vosotros esta canción... SHOOBY DOO BOP!**

**Natsu:Bájate no queremos oír tu estúpida canción de mierdi ojalata humano! E icluso Gigante de la serie Doraemon es mejor cantante que tú!**

**Gajeel:Pues tú sube a cantar!**

**Natsu:No se cantar!**

**Gajeel:Pues no me acuses!**

**Erza y Romanticloverheart(yo):Cállense panda de demoledores humanos!**

**Mavis:Ji,ji,ji!Venga dejad de pelearos y empezad la historia!**

**Natsu:Fue culpa del humano come metal!**

**Gajeel:Mira quién fue hablar come fuego!**

**Elfman:Acusar y discutir es de hombres!**

**Mavis(enojada con aura que asustaría a cualquiera):Dejad de hacer el hijo de puta!**

**A todos nos sorprendió que Mavis dijera un taco/palabrota...**

**Hoy va a llover sangre...**

* * *

_**SUEÑO DE LUCY...**_

Todo rodeadito de flores qué bonito...

Un príncipe cualquiera:Querida...Casémonos y tengamos 30 bebés...mira(abriendo una cajita con un anillo dorado con un diamante en el centro)

Lucy:Waaa...

Natsu(apareciendo de la nada):No seré yo con quien se case con esta dama Pincipito...

Un príncipe cualquiera:No que decida ella...

Lucy:Etto...Pues no sé...El príncipe es muy guapo pero tiene tanta riqueza que me recuerda a mi padre...Natsu es muy sobreprotector,es: lindo,infantil,astuto...

Creo que me decidiré por Natsu...

Natsu:Chúpate esa príncipe de mierda!

Lucy:Natsu no seas así

Natsu:Pe-perdón

Lucy:No importa,ven aquí mi dragoncito!

Natsu:Nya~

Un prícipe cualquiera:Entonces me marcho adiós y espero que seas feliz con ese hombre Lu-tan...(me recuerda a Dan el de legion)

Lucy:hmm...

Lucy:Por cierto...¿Dónde está Happy?

Natsu:Uy...creo que lo perdí por el camino...

Lucy:NATSU DRAGNEL!VE A BUSCARLO HASTA QUE NO LO ENCUENTRES NO ME HABLES!

Natsu:Pe-

Lucy:Nada de peros

Natsu:N-

Lucy:Eh!

Natsu:H-

Lucy:Eh!

Natsu se ha ido a buscar a Happy,será mejor que prepare todo antes que ese desastre haga algo...

_**DESPUÉS DE 5 HORAS...**_

_**POV NARRADOR**_

Natsu: Dónde cojones ha metido ese estúpido gato chismoso...

Happy:Aquí!

Natsu:Otra vez comiendo?!

Happy:Aye...

Natsu:Bueno regresemos con Lucy!

Happy:¿Ya le has pedido que nos acompañe a la misión?

Natsu:Nop,se me ha olvidado...

Happy(pegándole con un pescado):Padre Retresadomental...

Natsu:Oe...a que te abandono!

Happy:Pues se lo digo a Lucy y ella te gol-pe-a

Natsu:Tsk...

Happy:Lo que pensé...regresemos...

Natsu:Ok

_**EN UN PALACIO EN EL QUE VIVÍA LUCY...**_

Lucy:Me pregunto cómo será nuestro futuro juntos...

**(N/A:Esta escena reá escrita en cursiva para diferenciarla del resto)**

_2 AÑOS DESPUÉS..._

_Nashi:Papá,quiero un peluche de animales!_

_Lala:Yo,quiero encontrar a mi príncipe azul!_

_July:Yo,una moto se supervelocidad!_

_Hana:Yo**3**...quiero una...macota que sea muy esponjo lindo y pequeño e indefenso..._

_Natsu:Vale,vale pero uno en !_

Lucy:Eso es imposible,no?

Natsu(apareciendo de la nada):¿Qué es imposible?

Lucy:Kyaaa! tú!

Natsu:Claro que soy yo...

Lucy:¿Y Happy?

Natsu:Aquí.(cogiendo a Happy de la cola?

Lucy:Tengo una sorpresita...

Natsu:Lo se...está en Iglesia._**(N/A:Seguramente sabréis qué pasará...)**_

Lucy:¿Cómo lo sabes?

Natsu:Me lo contó Happy.

Lucy:Happy date por muerto.

Happy:Él me obligó diciendome que si se lol decia me harí tener una cita con Charles...

Lucy:entonces no habre remedio...

_**EN LA BODA...(En el final...)**_

Papa:Natsu Dragneel,¿aceptas a Lucy Heartfilia como tu esposa y la acompañarás en la riqueza y el pobreza?

Natsu:Sí acepto.

Papa:Lucy Heartfilia,aceptas a Natsu Dragneel como tu esposo?

Lucy:Sí acepto.

Papa:Los nuevos marido y esposa pueden besarse...

Natsu y Lucy se besaron...

_**5 años después...**_

_Nashi:Papá,quiero un peluche de animales!_

_Lala:Yo,quiero encontrar a mi príncipe azul!_

_July:Yo,una moto se supervelocidad!_

_Hana:Yo**3**...quiero una...macota que sea muy esponjo lindo y pequeño e indefenso..._

_Natsu:Vale,vale pero uno en !_

_Lucy:Igualito como lo pensé hace 5 años..._

* * *

**Romanticlover(yo):Es-Espero qu-que os haya...gu-gustado este c-capítulo...seguramente con solo verme lo sabréis por qué...(herida con vendas por todo el **

**cuerpo)Esa Mavis sí que es temible...**

**Natsu:Y que lo digas...y...¿me dejas que Lucy y yo...hagamos "eso" otra vez?**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Me lo pensaré,pero si haces algo que no debas...(con aura negra y ojos rojos)no dejré que lo hagas con Lucy y dejaré que lo haga**

**con Sting.**

**Natsu:Con cabeza oxigenado?!Noooooooo!Me portaré bien te lo juro por Igneel!Por que ella es mi Lucy!**

**Lucy(sonrojada):No digas eso!**

**Natsu:Pero si lo eres...Lu-swan ya no me quieye(quiere)Bua...Bua!**

**Lucy:Sí que te quiero,ven aquí mi dragoncito!**

**Natsu:Nya~**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Bueno...Hasta la próxima!**


	5. Chapter 5 Elfman

**Romanticloverheart(yo):¿Está listo Elfman?**

**Elfman:Un hombre siempre está listo!**

**Evegreen:Deja de decir la palabra hombre en cada fase y cada dos por tres!(pegándole con el abanico en la cabeza)**

**Happy:Los que se pelean se desean!**

**Evegreen/Elfman:Cállate gato estúpio!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Todos a sus puestos y nada de escusas!**

**Natsu:Pero si yo estoy comiendo mi desayuno de 100 platos hechos por Luceee!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Pues tú paras de comer y guardas toda esa comida y te largas a actuar en la historia...¿entendido?(con mirada amenazante)**

**Natsu:A-aye...Lucy socorro!**

**Lucy:Hyyaaaaaaaaaa!**

* * *

_**EN EL SUEÑO DE ELFMAN...**_

_**ENEL GREMIO...**_

Elfman:Un hombre siempre acepta retos!

Lucy:Pero qué es lo que pasa?!

Levy:Lu-chan lo que pasa es que Natsu ha aceptado el reto de Gray,en el que tienen que jugar a prueba,verdad o reto con otras más...

Lucy:¿Y quiénes son los otros más?

Levy:Lo veremos en esa pantalla...(señalando una pantalla mágica)

Mirajane:Y los elegidos son...Lucy,Levy,Gajeel,Lissana,Erza,Jet,Macarow,

Jeral,Juvia,Elfman y Evergreen.

Natsu:Wiiiiiiii!Comencemos!

Lissana:Lo giro yo!(refiriendose a la botella que tenian enmedio del circulo formado por los magos participantes)

Victima:Erza

Ejecutor:Lucy

Lucy:Prueba,verdad o atrevimiento.

Erza:Atrevimiento

Lucy:Atrévete a decir si estas saliendo con Jeral y si estas saliendo con él tienes que darle un beso de 5 min.

Erza:Nunca lo diré!(huyendo)

Todos:Atrapadla!

Erza(atada con cadenas y cuerdas):Nunca diré nada!

Lucy:Es tu atrevimiento,por lo que aceptas ese atrevimiento o prenda

Erza:Prenda(entregando una espada)

Levy:Ahora yo!

Víctima:Natsu

Ejecutor:Lissana

Lissana:Prueba,verdad o atrevimiento.

Natsu:Atrevimiento!

Lissana:Atrévete a decir a quien amas!

Natsu(supersonrojado y nervioso):E-es...NO PUEDO DECIRLO!

Lissana:¿Por?

Natsu:Por que ella seguramente me rechazaría...

Lissana:Venga dilo...así no tendrás tantos nervios...

Natsu:No quiero!(actuando como un niño)

Lissana:Dilo!

Natsu:No!

Todos estaban casi riéndose ya que parecía como una madre preguntando a su hijo qué habia hecho para meterse en un problema.

Macarow:Natsu,dilo que me aburro!

Natsu:Nooooooo!Nunca conseguiréis que lo diga!

Cana:Natsu,lo dices tú o lo digo yo!Que lo he averiguado através de las cartas!

Natsu:Vale...E-ella e-es...

Levy(con ojos brillantes):Quién,quién...

Natsu:E-es...

Elfman:Un hombre siempre dice a quién ama!

Natsu:Es...

Jet:Es...

Natsu:Es...

Gajeel:JODER!DILO DE UNA JODIDA VEZ!SALAMANDRA DE FUEGO!

Natsu:No puedo!(comienza a llorar)Bua..bua...

Lucy(acercándose a él acariciandole el pelo y abrazándolo):Venga tranquilito...

Natsu:Luchyy!(abrazándo a Lucy con fuerza enterrando su cabeza en los pechos de Lucy)

Lissana:¿Luchy?¿No era que Natsu la llamaba Luce?¿Chicos creéis que puede ser Lucy la que le ha robado el corazón a Natsu?

Jeral:Es muy probable ya que ella tiene mucho amor a las cosas por lo que seguramente Natsu por eso se enamoró de ella...

Levy:Pues a Lu-chan le gusta Natsu...

Evegreen:¿Queeee?!Creía que Lucy iba a elegir alguien tan listo como ella y que amara la lectura,fuera romántico y esas cosas...

Elfman:Lucy es un hombre por ser impredecible!

Mientras estos discutían Lucy le daba a Natsu mimos a lo que Natsu acepta gustó resto del gremio casi se les cae la mandíbula al suelo por ese teatro de...¿comedia y romance?

_**DESPUÉS DE 1 HORA...**_

Natsu:Hielito,me las pagarás!

Gray:Eso lo veremos!

Erza:Parad!(cogiendo a los dos de la camisa)

Lucy:¿Cómo es que llegamos así?

Cana:Tú estabas dando mimos a Natsu mientras el resto de los partipantes estaban planteando algo...

Lucy:¿El qué?

Cana:No puedo decirlo,lo siento Lu-cy.

Lucy:Cana mala

Cana:Se siente...

Evegreen:Continuemos...de una vez por todas...

Levy:Estoy de acuerdo!

Y los participantes continuaron.

La botella giró y...

Levy:STOP!Natsu aún no ha dicho a quien ama!

Natsu:Vo-voy al ba-baño...

Todos:A por él!

Cana:Ya lo digo yo!Esa persona es...Lucy!

En ese momento Lucy se sonrojó y se desmayó...

Natsu:Os lo dije...me rechazaría...Todo por vuestra culpa...(en un rincón deprimido)

Levy:Eso no es verdad a Lu-chan le gustas solo que...no tiene valor para decirlo...

Natsu:Pues me la llevo a su casa(cogiendo a Lucy como una princesa)Adiós chicos

Mirajane:El amor parece que se respira otra vez en el aire...

Levy:Suerte...Lu-chan...

Gray giró la botella y...

Víctima:Gray

Ejecutor:Juvia

Gray:Mierda...la tengo jodida...(susurró)

Juvia:Prueba,verdad o atrevimiento

Gray:Hmmm...Atrevimiento!

Juvia:Juvia dice que Gray tiene que...casarse con Juvia...y...tener hijos y...también...nunca abandonarla...

Gray:Oe,eso se necesita tiempo...

Juvia:No importa solo firma este papel aquí...

Gray:Ok...Ya(firmó el dichoso papel)

Juvia:Esta papel era de poder casarnos y estar juntos eternemente y lo aprobó también Ultear

Gray:WTF?!

A Gray se le salió el alma...Juvia y Gray GAME OVER...

Giró la botella...

Víctima:Evergreen

Ejecutor:Macarow

Macarow:Prueba,verdad o atrevimiento

Evergreen:Atrevimiento

Macarow:Ponte a cuatro patas encima de Elfman y bésalo

A Evergreen se le subieron los tonos pero aún así lo hizo,se puso encima de Elfman y lo besó dejando al gremio sorprendidos pero cuando se iba a separar Elfman la

cogió del cuello apegándola más a él y profunzando el beso y como no puso resistencia Evergreen se la llevó a la enfermería y la dejó de besar y la bajó al suelo

Elfman:Ever...¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Evergreen:Acepto!

_**MIENTRAS EL LA PARTIDA...**_

Se giró la botella...

Víctima:Gajeel

Ejecutor:Jeral

Jeral:Prueba,verdad o atrevimiento

Gajeel:Prueba

Jeral:Muy listo...Pues...Coge a Levy-san y...(se acercó a su oído)y confiésate ante ella(se lo dijo en su oído)

Gajeel:Cabrón!

Jeral:Eso te pasa por quitarle el pastel a mi pequeña!

Gajeel:Ja,ja,ja!Te has confesado hacia Erza!(eso hizo sonrojar a Erza y...)

Erza:Jeral...yo...también te quiero...

Jeral:Ok no vamos de paseo no antes de que Gajeel haga mi prueba...

Gajeel:Tsk...Enana...yo te amo...(sonrojado y sonrojando a Levy)

Levy:Yo también!Vamonos de misión!

Gajeel:Suena divertido...

Lissana:Solo quedamos nosotros...

Jet:Mi Levy...

Macarow:Me largo ha sido muy agotador en cuanto a psicológicamente...

Y se despidieron...

* * *

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Corten!Muy bien chicos!**

**Natsu:Joder!Por qué no me dejan a Lucy y a mí reproducirnos!**

**Lucy:Natsu!Eso es muy vergonzoso!(sonrojada pegando a Natsu)**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Natsu eso será poco probable...**

**Natsu:No es justo!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Cállate!Y quería dar gracias a Neko-chan y a rita uchiha namikaze!Me habéis dado ánimos para seguir así que os lo agradezco!**

**Lyon:Deja de cursilerías...y por cierto...¿Cuándo me tocará a mi?**

**Romantcloverheart(yo):¿El qué?**

**Lyon:Mi sueño**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Y yo que sé!Yo sigo mi lista!Y creo que sales con...nadie...**

**Lyon:¿queee?!Eso es imposible mi pareja sería Juvia...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Nop,según la lista tu historia es de completamente de humor...**

**Gray:Ja,ja,ja!Pardillo!**

**Lyon:Me quitaste a mi chica!**

**Gray:Yo no te quité nada!**

**Lyon:Romanticlover-san,¿podría por lo menos invertarte otro personaje para que sea mi pareja?**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Noooooooo!Pero otro momento,que tengo exámenes de evaluación como el de Francés que es mañana!**

**Lyon:Mala...**

**Romanticloverheart:Cállate...**

**Macarow:¿Cuándo saldrá gente haciendo Lemmon?**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Eso no te incumbe pervertido...Bueno...Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y lo siento por la tardanza...es que he tenido que ir**

**al lado oscuro del colegio y el lado oscuro son los exámenes de evaluación...así que hice más romance entre los personajes aunque también quería hacer un **

**Sting y Lissana...puede que lo haga más adelante...y podríais ayudarme a hacer el sueño de Evergreen...y lo repito...****gracias a Neko-chan y a rita uchiha namikaze!**


	6. Chapter 6 Evergreen

** Romanticloverheart(yo):Holaa todos!**

**Evergreen:Estoy lista!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Pues todos al plató!**

**Natsu:Hielito...**

**Gray:Cerebro de carbón...**

**Lucy:Erza solo era un pastel...puedes compartir un poco,¿no?(irritada)**

**Erza:Era mi manjar!Después de este capítulo te castigaré!**

**Evergreen:Esta vez seré Reina de las Hadas, te superé Titania!Jo,jo,jo!(risa de típicas pijas)**

**Erza:Solo es en este capítulo! La próxima vez recuparé mi puesto! Pero antes me vengaré de cierta personita que se comió mi manjar!(dijo Erza cada vez más aatemorizante)**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Primera toma!Y ación!**

* * *

**_SUEÑO DE EVERGREEN..._**

En un mundo de estatuas, donde toda la gente se vestía elegantemente...

_**EN EL GREMIO FAIRY TAIL...**_

Evergreen:Yo Reina de las Hadas y reina de Fiore ordeno que todos os vayais a hacer misiones,magos de Fairy Tail!

Elfman:Un hombre siempre hace misiones!

Erza:Reina de acuerdo!

Lucy(sirvienta):Majestad,Macarow-san quiere hablar contigo.

Evergreen:Dile que dentro de 30 min voy.

Lucy:Entendido majestad.

**En la oficina de Macarow...**

Lucy:Macarow-san su majestad dice que viene en 30 min...

Macarow:Entendido.

Lucy:Y...por cierto...¿Crees que está bien lo del tema del que hablamos?

Macarow:Estoy segurísimo,con tu observación estoy aún más seguro!

Lucy:Si me permite me retiro...

Macarow:Concedido,pero no se lo digas...

Lucy:Confíe en mí.

_**28 MIN(YA QUE MIENTRAS HABLABAN PASA EL TIEMPO)...**_

Evergreen:¿Qué quieres,padre?

Macarow:Tengo una gran noticia para ti...

Evergreen:¿Enserio?Ya llegaron mis esmeraldas con incrustaciones de diamante en medio?!

Macarow:Nop,pero estas comprometida con alguien que te gusta...

Evergreen:No sé a quién te refieres...

Macarow:Es de este gremio esa persona...

Evergreen:Ni que me gustara ese gorila...

Macarow:No dije quién era...y tú misma me has dicho a quién amas...y sí esa persona es tu prometido...

Evergreen(sonrojada):Padre...¿pero y si él no me ama y solo quiere mi riqueza?

Macarow:Pues os daréis la mano y si sentís algo mágico ambos es amor y si no lo es...es amor de hermanos...Pero para ello se hará un baile...

Evergreen:Espero que estés seguro de lo que haces...

Macarow:Estoy segurísimo y eso se encargará Lucy...

**En una habitación del palacio real...**

Natsu:No te muevas!Que te va a doler más!

Lucy:Pero es que me molesta!

Natsu:Pues deja moverte que vas a hacer que se saque!

Lucy:Pero me dejará marca!

Natsu:Si...así...tranquila...

Lucy:Ya puedes moverte...

Natsu:Ok...hmm...

Lucy:Creo que tenía que haberme comprarme uno más grande...

Natsu:Creo que si...Esta es muy pequeña

Mientras estos conversaban Happy estaba escuchando a través de la puerta y estaba sonrojado.

Happy entró pensando que iba a ver a Natsu y Lucy haciendo una reproducción pero lo que pasaba era que Natsu estaba ayudando a Lucy a ponerse un sujetador...

Natsu:Luchy...la próxima vez yo eligo tu ropa...(lamiendole el lóbulo de la oreja mientras lanzaba lejos el sujetador)

Lucy:Natsu...está Happy...

Natsu:Happy sé un buen gatito y déjanos a Lucy y a mí a solos durante hoy...

Happy(todavía sonrojado):A-aye...(saliendo y cerrando la puerta)

Natsu:Ahora podremos seguir...

Lucy:No!

Natsu(seductor vestodo solo con sus pantalones):Anda Luchy...Sólo por última vez...

Lucy:Qué no!Por que esto embarazada!Por tu culpa!

Natsu(sorprendido):¿Estás embarazada de mí?¿Enserio?

Lucy:Siiiii...

Natsu:No me estraña la última vez que lo hicimos lo hicimos muy fuerte no me extrña que te embarazase cariñín...

Lucy:Natsu quiero un beso...

Natsu:Pues toma beso(se acercó a ella tomándola con fuerza de la cadera aguantando el deseo de hacerla suya y la besó salvajemente y posesivamente)

Lucy(alegándose del beso):Venga Natsu que hay que preparar un baile-boda de la Reina...

Natsu:Tsk...qué molesto...(y la soltó)

_**DESPUÉS DE 1 MES...LA BAILE-BODA COMIENZA...**_

Elfman(vestido elegantemente):Quería pedirle a bailar si me permite majestad...

Evergreen:Cla-claro...

_Pensamiento de Evergreen:Mi padre tenía razón...siento este momento mágico...espero que él también lo sienta..._

_Pensamiento de Elfman:Nee-chan tenía razón...siento que si toco su mano siento este momento mágico..._

Elfman:Es-esto y-yo quiero de-decirle...que...la amo!

Evergreen:Yo también!(y se gieron un baso pasional y el primero que dieron...)

_**EN OTRA PARTE DEL BAILE-BODA**_

Lucy:Todo salió bien...

Juvia:Juvia piensa que debería comunicar a todo el mundo su embarazo...

Levy:Es verdad,pero Lu-chan debería prepararse junto con Natsu...

Erza:Vale,pero...cuando pille a Natsu lo voy a castigar!

Lucy:Pero lo quiero vivo que el bebé no tenga un padre vivo y que su lápida de muerte ponga:"Consejo:Nunca hagas nada indebido,como yo..."

Erza:Entendido,pero su castigo será recorrer la muralla china en 3 días!

Lucy:Acepto esas condiciones

_**CERCA DEL BANQUETE...**_

_**HABÍA UNA MONTAÑA DE COMIDA...**_

Natsu:Hielitos,te ganaré en esta competición de comida!

Gray:Ni lo sieñes!

Gajeel:No me ignoréis Salamander y Cubo de Hielo!

Natsu:Comed y calláos!

_**6 años más tarde...**_

Nashi:Cógeme si puedes Kihana(nombre inventado...no sé si existe...)

Kihana:Corres muy rápido!

Nashi:Eso te pasa por hacer la vaga durante todo el veranoooooooo!

Kihana:Pero es que fue muy tentadooor!

Nashi:Te aguantas!

Natsu:Nashi! Hay que volver a casa!

Nashi:Papi...déjame un ratito más...!

Natsu:Pues pregúntaselo a mamá

Nashi:Mamá!Quiero quedarme un rato más!

Lucy:Vale,vale,pero solo 5 min

Nashi:Hai!

Kihana:¿Jugamos al pilla pilla?

Nashi:Síííí! Me encanta jugar a eso!

* * *

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Espero que os haya gustado este sueño de Evergreen aunque...creo que he puesto más Nalu que Elfgreen(Elfman y Evergreen)...si ha pasado eso es que estoy loca por esa pareja y siempre sueño con ella...**

**Natsu:Sueños húmedos...(voz de burla)**

**Romanticloverheart(yo)(supersonrojada):Puto dragón! Y no son de "ese" tipo de sueños... sino tú y Lu-tan besándoos al final,es decir,antes de despertarme!**

**Wendy:Nee...nee...¿quiénes serán las siguientes personas?**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Pues probablemente Gajeel y Levy...después creo que...serán hmmm...creo que tú y Romeo...(y ahora me imagino que de tanto pensar se me explota la cabeza como cuando inflas un globo y explota)**

**Wendy(sonrojada):Yo-yo no amo a Romeo-san!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):¿A no? Pues creo que lo pondré con Chelia...**

**Wendy(celosa):Nunca! Será mi pareja Romeo hasta la eternidad!**

**Romeo:Yo también te amo Wen-chan!**

**Wendy(nerviosa y sonrojada):Yo también!**

**Romantcloverheart(llorando)(yo):Bua...bua...el amor se respira en el aire! Bua...bua...adiós...(cambiando mi actitud en un segundo a una alegre) Adiós queridos lectores! Hasta la próxima!**


	7. Chapter 7 Levy

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**Levy:Soy muy feliz con todos estos libros(señaló 9 montañas de libros puestos desordenadamente)**

**Gajeel:Oe,enana,¿son todos esos tus libros?**

**Levy:Ya me gustaría a mí...**

**Gajeel:Si no son tuyos serán las del gremio!**

**Levy:Tampoco!**

**Gajeel:¿Pues de quién cojones son esos libros?!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Son míos...bua..bua...El demonio come hierro es malo...**

**Natsu:Ja, ja, ja!**

**Gray:Natsu(con voz que asusta a la gente)... Por tu culpa Lucy cree que fui yo quien se comió su...**

**Natsu:Su...**

**Gray:Su...YOGURT DE MELOCOTÓN! jODER! LLAMÓ A ERZA PARA AYUDARLA A MATARME Y POR POCO ME CASTRAN! Y ENCIMA FUISTE TÚ QUIEN SE LO COMIÓ!HORNO CON PATAS!**

**Natsu:No fui yo! Fue Happy! Él se lo comió por que le gusta el melocotón además del puto pescado!**

**Happy(comiendo un yogurt de melocotón que antes le pertenecía a cierta rubia furiosa):Natsu! Los yogures de melocotón de Lucy son los más ricos!**

**Lucy(furiosa):Ha-ppy!**

**Happy(asustado y temblando):A-aye!**

**Lucy:Dime por que te has comido mi yogurt!**

**Happy:Pero si solo es un simple yogurt!**

**Lucy:Esta vez te perdono pero la próxima pediré ayuda a ERZA!**

**Happy(temblando):A-aye...**

**Levy:Gajeel! No rompas los libros!**

**Gajeel:Pero odio los libros! No! Los detesto! Aléjate enana te harás daño!**

**Levy:GAJEEL REDFOX!**

**Gajeel:Ahora qué pasa!**

**Levy:DEJA DE UNA JODIDA VEZ DE DESTRUIR LOS LIBROS!**

**Gajeel:Enana...¿quién te ha enseñado esas palabrotas?QUE LO MATO!**

**Levy:Fuiste tú imbécil!**

**Romanticloverheart:Stop! Ya es bastante! Que sino luego en la historia no tendrá humor e la vez romance!**

**Natsu:Ja, ja, ja! La niña asesina es muy... a-bu-rri-da!**

**Romaticloverheart(yo):Nat-su...¿Quieres que le diga a Lu-tan que estuviste espiándola mientras se duchabas y tuviste una ereción?¿eh?**

**Natsu(temiendo lo peor): N-o...sino..me castigaría como la última vez..(recordando la última vez que lo catigó)**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Pues comencemos!(cambiando de actitud bruscamente a una alegre)**

* * *

**SUEÑO DE LEVY...**

**En un día en el gremio...**

Levy:Lu-chan...Gajeel es muy malo me dejó tirada en el suelo en nuestra misión!

Lucy(como una hermana sobreprotectora):Voy a matar a ese malnacido de Gajeel!GAJEEL!(LLAMÁNDOLE)

Gajeel:¿QUÉ PASA CONEJA NO VEZ QUE ESTOY LUCHANDO CON SALAMANDER? EH?!

Lucy(tronando sus dedos):¿Has dicho algo?(con un aura aterradora)

Gajeel:Pero qué tenemos...la conejita enfadada...esto se está volviendo más interesante que luchar contra Natsu...Gejeje...

Lucy(furiosa):Ábrete puerta del león! Leo! ábrete puerta del carnero! Aries! Haced vuestra combinación mágica!

Leo/Aries:Rugido de lana salvaje!(esa lana era como un rugido tipo de Dragon Slayer pero en lana)

Gajeel(cubierto de lana):Me cago en vuestra puta madre!

Levy(furiosa con una enciclopedia de los tochos):GA-JE-EL!

Gajeel(noqueado por una enciclopedia):Me las pagarás coneja...

Natsu(sintiéndose como un completo ignorado):Luchy!(abrazando a Lucy)

Lucy:Pobre Gajeel...

Super-man:De ahora en adelante seré...LIBRO-MAN!

Lily(Comiendose un kiwi):Oye! NO ME ROBES MI TÍTULO PORQUE YO SOY KIWI-MAAAN!

Sherry(apareciendo de la nada):Pues yo soy Cupido-girl! Porque esto es amor!

Sting(también apareciendode la nada):Pues yo seré "El Gran Dragon Slayer Sting Eucliffe"

Lucy:NO! TÚ VAS A SER ABEJITA-MAN RUBIO OXIGENADO!

Gray:JA, JA, JA!

Sting:Rubia tonta...

Rogue:Sting...Lucy-san tiene más huevos a la hora de insultar que tú!

Jeral:Yo seré el oráculo-man!

Erza:J-j-j-e-e-e-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-al-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l...

Jeral:Ho-hola E-Erza...

Erza:Je-je-je-jer-rr-al...(y se desmaya)

Levy:Pues yo seré Runa-girl!

Gajeel:Yo Singer-man!

Marajane:Pues yo...ya sé! Doble Demons-girls junto con Erza!

Lucy:Pues yo...gatita-love!

Natsu:Yo dragon-man que protege a mi Luchy!

Lo que dijo Natsu provocó una gran guerra/lucha para elegir su novia pero claro...las chicas también peleaban para elegir sus novios...

Los Dragons Slayers mandaban lejos a todo ser viviente que se acercaba a su pareja y ellos mismos...pero con cálcula matemática sería:

Lucha + Lucha = Destrucción y Destrucción + Destrucción = Sálvese quien pueda!

Al final solo destruyeron Magnolia...solo Magnolia...esperen! ¡¿TODA MAGNOLIA LA DESTRUYERON POR LA CASI TONTA ORACIÓN QUE DIJO NATSU?!

Natsu:Eso es! Cobardes! Nunca os acerquéis a Luchy!(gritó a los cuatro vientos)

Gajeel:Ni a mi chaparrita!

Laxus:Puede que mi pequeña sea inofensiva pero yo no! Así es mejor que os largueis!

* * *

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Espero que os haya gustado! El final de este sueño se me estaba acabando la inspiración. Por lo que intentaré subir el siguiente **

**capítulo pronto junto con mi otra historia de Zeref-nii-chan! Pero también con la otra historia que parace que lo tengo abandonado...pobre historia...¡Ya voy!**

**Y su título es Mi secreto te lo cuento a ti que es un Rolu(Romeo y Lucy) Esa idea me vinió cuando estaba leyendo una historia de terror de vampiros...**

**Gajeel:Maldita bastarda! No te callas ni debajo del agua!**

**Natsu:A por ella y pegadle cinta aislante en la boca!**

**Elfman:Un hombre siempre tiene que solucionar problemas!**

**Evergreen:Cállate de una vez con la palabra hombre!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! QUIERO VIVIIIIIIIIIIIRRRR! QUIERO HABLAR HASTA MI MUERTE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!**


	8. Chapter 8 Gajeel

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Hola a todos! Y quiero anunciaros una gran noticia! Haré un maratón de esta historia y también el otro que se titula:Mi secreo que solo te lo cuento a ti.**

**Natsu:Pero te saldrá un churro!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Nop,ya he preparado unas 2 historias por lo que no tendré problemas mas una otra nueva historia!**

**Gajeel:Bruja de Libros...**

**Gray:No...es la niña asesina!**

**Lily:Aún soy kiwi-man! Libro-man no me quitarás mi título!SOY EL MEJOR!**

**Libro-man(que antes era super-man):Eso lo veremos!**

**Spiderman:Esperad!Falto yo! Yo seré...**

**Wendy: ALTO! ¡¿EN ESTE CAPÍTULO NO DEBERÍA NO HABER APARECIDO ESTOS SUPERHÉROES!?**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Es vedad, y yo no los llamé...**

**Natsu:Fui yo! Quería vengarme por lo de tu estúpida lectora de Neko-chan me dejó así!(cubierto de vendas...)**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):No hables así de ella! Ella es muy simpática! Muere dragón!(cogiendo un cable cargado de electricidad como en el primer cap)**

**Natsu:Nooooooooooooooooooooo...!**

**Lucy:Nachuuuuuuuu! Creo que te pasaste...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Se lo tenía merecido por insultar a Neko-chan!**

**Lucy:¿Insultar a una lectora?**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Sip! Luego lo toruraré...(sonrisa malvada)**

**Asuka:Natsu es dragón asado! Yupppyyyy!**

**Romeo(acercándose a un Natsu chamuscado):¿Natsu-san estas bien?**

**Natsu:Un poco...de ahora en adelante la llamaré niña asesina!**

**Erza:Será mejor que comencemos...**

* * *

**EN EL SUEÑO DE GAJEEL...**

**EN EL GREMIO...O MÁS BIEN DICHO INSTITUTO...**

Gajeel:Oe Natsu...

Natsu:hmm...

Gajeel:¿Cómo llegamos a esta situación?(atado junto con Natsu)

Natsu:Pues...

**FLASHBACK...**

Gray:Cómete ésta secador humano!(metiendole granizado en la boca)

Natsu:Pues tú ésta!(metiéndole dos botes de tabasco en la boca...)

Gray(tumbado retorciéndose de lo picante...):Me-me las paga-pararás! AAAAARGH!

Natsu(temblando de frío):T-u ta-mbien...(temblando)

Erza(en modo destrutocta): Vosotros dos... acabáis de firmar vuestra sentencia de muerte...

Gajeel:Ja, ja, ja! PRINGAOS! JAJAJA!

Natsu:Pues cómete ésta!(metiendole 5 botes de tabasco especial!

Gajeel:Mal...di...to...sa..la-man...der...

Erza:Vosotros dos!(cogiendo a un Gray insconciente)

Natsu:Estoy muerto...(murmuró temiendo su muerte)

Lucy:Natsu! Han abierto una nueva cafetería!

Levy(al lado de Gajeel recuperándolo del tabasco):Cariño!

Gajeel:Toma esta!(dando a Natsu con un bate de béisbol de acero)

Natsu:...

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK...**

Gajeel:Enana suéltame!

Levy:No puedo me tienen encerrada!

Gajeel(se convierte en gigante):ARGH! (destruye todo el colegio por su tamaño...)

Levy:Mi querido dragón! (Mientas todos fueron aplastados...)

Gajeel:Ahora seré el mejor cantante!

* * *

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Je, je... se que es más largo lo que hacemos fuera que lo de la historia pero esta vez no tenía mucha inspiración...**

**Natsu:Tengo una pregunta...**

**Lucy:¿Cual?**

**Natsu:Esa tal de Neko-chan , es una tía o tío...?**

**Lucy:Pues no lo se...¿Y tú Romanticlover-san?**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):No lo se...esa pregunta...creo que es una chica...**

**Erza:Pues preguntádselo!**

**Jeral:Neko-chan, si estás leyendo esto di qué sexo eres por que sino Natsu nos va a dar la tabarra...te lo ruego(arrodillándose)**

**Max: LOL! (N/A:Es una expresión de:"¡¿ENSERIO?!**

**Gajeel:Esta historia ha sido una mierda!**

**Levy:Pero lo que hacemos en cámara fuera es más divertido...se nota por que no ha sido muy típico de Romanticlover-san...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Que estoy estresada por los exámenes! Bueno adiós! Y habrá un capítulo especial y gracias a todos lectores!**


	9. Anuncio!

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Como veis esto no es un nuevo capítulo sino un aviso del maratón que será en Navidad 25 de diciembre y ese es el regalo que os doy de Navidad y También...**

**Naruto:Un Crossovers! De Naruto, Fairy Tail, Swort Art Online y Kaijouwamei-sama! Yuuuhuuu!**

**Erza:Mierda...más pesados demoledores!**

**Lucy:Y no nos olvidemos el estreno de una nueva historia!**

**Levy:Siii! Por fin! Pero...**

**Lucy:¿Qué pasa?**

**Levy:Esa historia es muy...**

**Lucy:Lo se...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Esa historia se me ocurrió al principio de curso en el que aún no se decidían cuál sería nuestra profesora de Religión**

**Natsu:No me extraña...**

**Jeral:No entiendo nada!**

**Levy:Ya lo sabrás...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Bueno hasta Navidad!**


	10. Chapter 10 Erza

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Hola a todos de nuevo! Ahora comienza el maratón de esta historia! Y el maratón era mi regalo para vosotros de Navidad!**

**Natsu:Noooo! Joder!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Natsu cámbiate!**

**Natsu:Nunca!**

**Lucy:¿Por?**

**Natsu:Me tengo que poner un-(yo tapándole la boca)**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):No desveles nada de la historia!**

**Lily:Aún conservo mi título de Kiwi-man!**

**Lobezno(creo que se escribía asi):Pues yo soy tu enemigo por que seré...Gato-man!**

**Campanilla:Pues yo Fairy-magic!**

**Wendy: Otra vez...**

**Gajeel:Oe...¡¿AHORA QUIÉN COJONES LOS HA INVITADO!? ¡ESTO NO ESTABA EN EL GUIÓN! ¡JODER!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Ni tampoco destruir el colegio en tu sueño...tuve que pagar 1 millón para recompensarn todo...Ahora se cómo se siente Macarow...**

**Macarow:¿A que si? Es muy frustante pagar las consecuencias de algo que no tienes culpa...**

**Romanticloverheart(depresiva):Ya...Bueno lectores continuad sin mí que seguiré lamentándome...**

* * *

**SUEÑO DE ERZA...**

Natsu(vestido de maid):Hola Lucy-sama...(diciéndolo forzósamente)

Lucy:Ho-hola Natsu...

Gray(vestido de princesa de color rosa): No preguntesy ríete de esta vergüenza!

Juvia: Gray-sama estás muy guapo!

Gajeel(vestido de conejita fusia): Me veo ridículo...

Levy:Aaaaaaaaaaahhh!

Wendy:Eso es muy humillante...

Romeo:Menos mal que no participé...

Erza(ilusionada):Tarta de fresa... Tarta de fresa... Tarta de fresa... Tarta de fresa...

Jeral(vestido de una joven chica):Erza...no me mires...

Erza:Tarta de fresa... Tarta de fresa... Tarta de fresa... Tarta de fresa...Hola Jeral(dando se cuenta de Jeral su novio y volvía a mirar a sus pequeños pastitos olvidándose de él)

Jeral:Uhm...Me ha ignorado...

Natsu:Luchyyy!

Lucy:N-no pue-puedo res-pirar...(siendo ahogada por el abrazo de Natsu)

Wendy:Creo que comeré esos pastelitos de melocotón...

Lucy:Por encima de mi cadaver si quieres comerte mis pequeñines...

Wendy:Lucy-san de igual de miedo que Erza-san...(susurró temblando)

Lucy:¿Dijiste algo? (voz terrorífica)

Wendy:N-no...(temblando)

Lucy:Muy bien

Cloe:Hola, ¿qué quieren tomar?

Lucy:Todos los pasteles de melocotón!

Cloe:¿Y tú señorita?

Wendy:Pues un helado de nata y vainilla

Cloe:En 10 min estará listo

Erza:¡¿CÓMO COJONES ES QUE NO TIENEN PASTELES DE FRESA?! EN LA ENTRADA HE VISTO 20 COMO MÍNIMO!?

Camarero:Esos son de mentira

Erza: Pues me largo!

Jeral:Querida...tranquila...(abrazándola)

Erza(sonrojada):Jeral..yo...

Jeral:Shh...lo se...te amo...

Erza:Yo también te amo(besándole)

* * *

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Espero que a todos os haya gustado! Y seguid con el cap 2 del maratón!**

**Natsu:Noooooo!**

**Jeral:Ah! Y por cierto gracias por responder a nuestra pregunta no has salvado de Natsu! Alabado seas Neko-chan!**

**Natsu: Oye!(ofendido)**

**Romanticloverheart:Y por cierto...tengo una sorpresita...y es que he hecho un sorteo de twiter! Y si no lo tienes me lo dices! El sorteo trata de sueños que no publicaré!**

**Erza:Neko-chan! Participa! Que no quiero sufrir y ser humillada por desconocidos!**

**Mavis(llorando): Sí participa que si no me van a arrestar! Y la página es /5RD**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):¿Por qué queréis que participe?**

**Mavis:Porque allí estan escritos nuestros sentimiento y secretos hasta el tuyo!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Hasta el mío! Pero cómo está escrito ahí!**

**Mavis:Usaron tu diario...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Mierda...ya no tengo vida...estoy arruinada...**


	11. Chapter 11 Jeral

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Hola a todos! Este es el 2 cap de la maratón! Este capítulo me ha costado un poco ya que lo conozco poco por lo que inventé cosas...**

**Jeral:No soy muy conocido...como mi Erza...**

**Erza:Tranquilito...**

**Gray: SESOS DE CARBÓN!**

**Natsu: Hielo humano!**

**Erza:Dejad de pelearos! so merluzos!**

**Lucy:Levy-chan ya salió el libro!**

**Levy:Lo se Lu-chan recuerdo que se llamaba La Marca De Atenea de Rick Riordan!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Yo me lo coy a comprar en estas vacaciones!**

**Natsu:¿Otra vez inventando libros?**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Nop, es un gran escritor!**

**Erza:¿Es un escritor erótico?**

**Levy:¿Escritor erótico?¿Qué es eso?**

**Erza:Son escritores en el que escriben personas en el que...(se sonroja más rojo que su pelo)**

**Romanticloverheart(Yo):Pues no...**

**Ren:¿Ya está lista mi one-shot con Sherry?**

**Romanticloverheart(yo furiosa):¡¿Y TÚ QUÉ CREES?! ¡¿ME HE PASADO 30 MIN Y NO SE ME HA OCURRIDO NADA?!**

**Ren:...**

**Levy:Será mejor que continuemos antes que mate a Ren...**

* * *

En un mundo de reyes...el rey más poderoso tenía un hijo llamado Jeral...

Jeral:Hola Erza

Erza: Hola Je-jeral...

Jeral:Esto...Erza...

Erza:S-si?

Jeral:Y-yo...te a-a-a-a-amo...

Erza:Yo tam-también...

Jeral:¿Pues quieres ser mi novia?

Erza:¡Claro que quiero!

_**10 años después...**_

Takeshi:Mamá! Papá!

Erza:Hijo, hoy nos vamos de escursión!

Jeral:Al campo de picnic!

Takeshi:Yuppyyy!

* * *

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Ha sido muy corto ya que no mi mete quedó en blanco...**

**Natsu:Si, si, si...**

**Jeral:Bueno lo intetaste**

**Erza:Por lo menos está la pareja Jerza...**

**Levy:Bueno hasta el capítulo 3 de la maratón hasta dentro de un ratito!**


	12. Chapter 12 Sting

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Hola a todos! Pensaba subir este capítulo ayer pero al parecer...el servidor se cerró justo cuando iba a subir el cross y ni he conseguido mi nota perfecta en tecnología... **

**Erza:Pero has aprobado..**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Si...pero con 9...**

**Levy:Eso está muy bien...**

**Natsu:Esa nota para mi es un milagro!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Bueno! Este es el capítulo 3 del maratón!**

**Lucy:Será la pareja Stili, es decir, Sting y Lissana!**

**Lissana:Qu-que tonterías que decís!**

**Mirajane:Ara, ara... Mi hermanita está enamorada...**

**Lissana:Nee-chan...**

**Sting:Venga! Continuemos!**

**Wendy:Esperad! No puedo!**

**Lucy:¿Por?**

**Wendy:Por que... ellos...**

**Lucy:Ahh...pues yo actuo por ti!**

**Wendy:Gracias Lucy-san!**

**Lucy:De nada!**

* * *

_**Sueño de Sting...**_

**En el gremio Sabertooth...**

Rogue:Admítelo!

Sting:No!

Rogue:¡QUE LO DIGAS! ¡JODER!

Minerva:¿Y ahora qué pasa?(ella aquí es buena)

Rogue:Que Sting se ha enemorado de un hada...

Sting:Traidor!

Minerva:Sting lucha por tu chica!(avivando el fuego interno de Sing hacia la chica)

Sting:Claro que lucharé por ella!

Minerva:Así se dice! Ve a por ella!

Sting:Ahora voy querida!(marchándose)

Rogue:Creo que te pasate...

Minerva:Da igual... así se esforzará más!

Rogue:Espero que tenga razón...

Frosh:Fro piensa lo mismo!

Lector:Nadie nunca coneguirá el corazón de Sting-kun sin mi permiso!(persiguiendo a Sting)

Frosh:...Fro piensa que Lector se pasó...

Sting llegó a Fairy Tail seguido por Lector(Sting aún no se ha dado cuenta de él)

Mirajane:Ara, ara, ¿qué os trae por aquí?

Sting:Pues buscaba a tu hermanita...

Mirajane:Pues está en la biblioteca leyendo junto con Lucy y levy

Sting:Ok,(acercándose a Gajeel y Natsu susurrándes algo) bueno vamos chicos...

**En la biblioteca...**

Levy:Lu-chan he terminado el libro!

Lucy;Y yo Levy-chan!

Lissana:Yo también!

Sting:Lissana quiero hablar contigo...

Natsu:Luchyy vamos a casa a comer!

Lucy:Ok! Adiós Levy, Lissa!

Gajeel:Chaparrita nos largamos de esta habitación de aburrimiento!

Levy: Adiós Lissa, Lu-chan!

Levy, Lucy, Natsu y Gajeel se fueron.

Lissana:¿Por qué has venido?

Sting:y-yo...

Lector(apareciendo de la nada):Yo Lector apruevo a Lissana Stratus!(y se fue provocando una gota de agua del anime en Sting y Lissana)

Lissana:Bueno...

Sting:Y-yo que-quería...de-de-decite que...TE AMO!(hipermegasonrojado)

Lissana:Yo también!(llorando de felicidad)

**Romanticloverheart(yo):¿Hago un viaje al futuro para ver la pareja?**

**Natsu:Siiii a no ser que no tengas huevos suficientes para hacerlo!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):¡¿Que no tengo huevos suficientes?! ¡MIS COJONES!**

**Lucy:Castigada! Un año sin comer galletitas!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Noooooooooooo! Las galletas son droga para mí no me lo puedes prohibir!**

**Lucy:Oh si claro que sí!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Eso no es justo!(comportándome como una niña)**

**Lissana:Bueno ya sigo yo...**

**10 AÑOS DESPUÉS...**

Sting:Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo!

Lissana:Y yo la mujer más feliz del mundo!

Kashino:Y yo con unos padres maravillosos! ¿Puedo jugar 1 h con Nashi y Sophia?(Nashi que es obvio hija de Natsu y Lucy tiene 8 años y Sophi también es hija de Natsu y Lucy pero tiene 3 añitos)

* * *

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Lissana este final...**

**Lissana:Es el final de mis sueños con Sting...ahhh...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Etto...este era el sueño de Sting...**

**Lissana:Ups...entonces el mío era el siguiente no?**

**Natsu:Sip**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Bueno hasta dentro de un rato! Ah! En el próximo os pongo el link de la historia cross!**


	13. Chapter 13 Lissana

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Hola a todos de nuevo por ¿la cuarta? Al 4 capítulo del maratón! Y creo que el último... ya que también subiré otros!**

**Natsu:Noooooo! Y yo que me estaba burlando de Sting!**

**Sting:Oe!**

**Erza: ¡¿Y AHORA TAMBIÉN TENGO QUE LIDIAR CON ESTOS MERLUZOS?! ¡¿EH?!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):H-hai...**

**Erza:Mierda! ¡Joder!**

**Lucy:Pobre niños inocentes...que estén viendo este capítulo y a Erza...**

**Erza(furiosa):Lucy...(con voz tenebrosa) ¡¿Dijiste algo?! ¡¿Eh?!**

**Lucy:No-no...**

**Erza:Mirajane...**

**Mirajane: Ara, ara... pobrecitos...(transformándose en Satan Soul)**

**Lissana:¿Qué vais a hacer?**

**Erza:Pues enviar a unos cuantos al hospital de forma violenta...(sonriendo con malicia)**

**Max:Sálvese quien pueda! Ahhh!(siendo atacado por Mirajane por lo que la gente empezó a escapar pero de 100 personas solo pudieron salvarse 25...)**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Veamos la factura es...100.000.000$?! Esta vez la pagáis vosotras!**

**Erza:Por mi vale!**

**Wendy:Romeo-kun ha ido al hospital...**

**Sting:Quiero hacer el amor con mi chica!**

**Lissana(sonrojada):No-no...(empezando a hiperventilar)**

**Wendy:Bueno entonces habrá un lemmon/lime o como vosotros queráis llamarlo**

* * *

**En el sueño de Lissana...**

**En el gremio FAIRY TAIL...**

Lissana:Mirajane...¿cómo puedo seducir a una persona que amas?

Mirajane:Pues con ropa provocativa como la que lleva Lucy, pero claro ella la lleva como si fuese ropa común...

Lissana:¿Entonces qué tipo de ropa para ella son pequeñas por que las suyas apenas la tapan...?

Mirajane:Pregúntaselo...

Lissana:No puedo se fue con Natsu de misión...

Mirajane:¿No será la persona del que estás enamorada sea Sting no?

Lissana:Y-yo..yo...

Mirajane:No importa... él está como tú ahora y eso te lo aseguro!

Lissana:¿Seguro?

Miajane:Si...

Natsu(pateando la puerta del gremio):Ya hemos regresado!

Gray:No grites como una nena Horno humano!

Natsu:Tsk...

Erza:Dejad de pelearos bastardos!

Gray y Natsu: A-aye...

Lucy:Mirajane me voy a casa a tomar un baño y luego me voy de paseo!

Mirajane:Ok!

Sting:¡¿Dónde estás mi amada?!

Lissana(malinterpretando todo):A-ma-da...(en un rincón depresiva) ya no tengo oportunidad...

Sting: Liss-chan vamonos a la bolera!

Lissana:Ok(volviendo como antes)

Natsu:Happy vamos a busacar a Lucy para irnos a pescar!

Happy:Aye Sir! (volando)

_**EN LA CASA DE LUCY...**_

Lucy:¡Qué rica está el agua!

Natsu:Me gustaría meterme también...(con voz pícaro)

Lucy:Kyaaa! pervertido!( dando a Natsu su típica Lucy-kick)

Natsu(semidesnudo):Itte...

Happy:Natsu se ha vuelto un pervertido! Se lo diré a MIra y a Erza para que te den una paliza...

Natsu:No se los dices si te doy un tiburón de comer ok?

Happy:Perdón... me perdí cuando dijieste tiburón...y...ok!

Natsu:Yosh, Lucy vamos a jugar!

Lucy:Nop y largo de mi casa(echándoles a patadas con una toalla cubriéndola)

Natsu:Happy vamos a casa a comer y dormir!

Happy:Aye!

_**EN LA BOLERA...**_

Lissana:Este deporte se me da fatal(tirando una bola de bolos fallando de lleno)

Sting:Solo tienes que practicar un poco...(marcando un pleno)

Lissana:Dices eso porque a tí se te da bien...

Sting:Lissana...

Lissana:¿Si?

Sting:Y-yo..te amo!

Lissana(petrificada):...

Sting:Si no me correpondes no importa...

Lissana:Claro que sí! Por que yo también te amo!

Sting:Lissana Stratus ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Lissana:Claro que sí!

Mirajane(apareciendo de la nada):Como pase algo con ella o le quitas su pureza antes del matrimonio te castro!

Sting(acojonado/asustado que significan lo mismo):H-hai...!

Lissana:Mira-nee creo que eso no hace falta...

Mirajane:De eso nada!

* * *

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Bueno seguramente aquí llega la mini-maratón! Pero aún quedan dos historias...**

**Naruto:La historia cross!**

**Kirito:Yo también estoy con mi chica Asuna!**

**Usui:Misaki-chan ponte tu uniforme de maid gata!**

**Misaki:Ni lo sueñes!**

**Erza(vestida de guardia):No digáis nada! Que desvelaréis la historia!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Bueno hasta la próxima! Y Feliz Navidad a todos retrasadas y no olvidéis el verdadero sentido de la Navidad! Y que espero que hayáis sido niños bueno para tener regalos grandes! Y la página al cross es s/9958905/1/Por-una-misión**


End file.
